Silent Talker
by xoxosilversxoxo
Summary: While on patrol Paul finds a peculiar doe eyed girl lost in the forest. What happens when he imprints on her? Paul will soon learn that wolves and vampires aren't the only thing that go bump in the night.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys. Remember that story Silent Talker I posted then took down? Well here is a better version of it.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters do not belong to me. I am not SM I'm just a girl who enjoys writing. I own nothing but my imagination.**

Preface:

A tiny girl, no older than the age of five, stood quivering behind her mothers legs.

She knew something was wrong. She could tell by the way her mother and father were standing protectively in front of her,shielding her from the large group of people dressed in black and red cloaks.

The child peeked out from behind her mothers legs to get a closer look at the scary people in front of them.

"Bella, get back!" Both her mother and father demanded in sync.

The girl obliged and took a few tiny steps backward.

A few beats of silence passed before Bella's father spoke up.

"What do you want?" His voice was strong and fearless, the exact opposite of how he felt. He was terrified. He knew if one thing went wrong his family would be torn apart.

"We have been informed, that you have broken one of our laws," The leader of this group spoke.

"We've done nothing of the sort!" Bella's mother, Renée, snapped.

The leader raised his eyebrows.

"The evidence is present," He said as he gestured to the girl behind Charlie and Renée.

"Aro, she's not what she looks like!"

"Are you telling me I'm wrong?" Aro asked.

Charlie arranged his words carefully before he spoke. "Please, just let me explain." Charlie pleaded, desperate for his family to leave here alive.

"I can assure you that Isabella is not an immortal child. Renée gave birth to Bella, my child." Charlie explained.

Aro laughed. "Do you want me to believe your lies? There is no way a mere human can give birth to a partially immortal child."

"Who ever said I was completely human?" Renée asked.

"Well you aren't human and you certainly aren't immortal," Aro stated.

"Why does it matter? We are only here to dispose of the threat," One of the guards reminded.

Aro paused for a moment before speaking. "Very well," And with that the guards began to advance to the small family.

"Wait!" Renée shouted.

"Please if you don't believe us I can show you," Renée walked towards Aro and held out her hand.

Bella watched as the man's eyes glazed over for a few seconds before turning back to normal.

"Amazing," He whispered. He was truly amazed. Aro had never seen someone like Bella in all of his existence.

"Come here child." Aro demanded, motioning for the girl clinging to her father.

Bella looked up at her father searching for the okay.

Charlie nodded his head and nudged his daughter.

Bella slowly began to cover the distance between her and the scary man.

"Hello," He said with a grin that sent chills down Bella's spine.

"H-hi," Bella stuttered.

Aro placed his hand out and Bella shakily placed her hand in his.

A few seconds passed and Aro let go of Bella's hand with a baffled look on his face.

"I can't read her," He whispered.

Bella quickly scuttled back to her father while Aro was lost in his thoughts.

The seconds of silence felt like hours to Renée and Charlie. They wished this day was over.

"She must be killed," He snarled and as soon as the words left his mouth Bella was snatched up by one of the guards.

"Mommy!" Bella screamed as she thrashed around in the guard's arms.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled and tackled the guard which sent Bella tumbling a few feet away.

When Renée tried to get to her daughter she was pinned down by two of the other guards.

Bella watched with tears in her eyes as her parents tried to escape the men that were harming them.

"Bella run!" Charlie screamed but Bella was frozen. She couldn't get her feet to move.

"Bella, go!" Renée screamed.

Bella turned on her heels and sprinted off into the woods.

She turned around one last time to see her father mouth the words 'I love you' before his head was torn clean of his body.

Bella screamed loudly but only ran faster. No matter how far she ran she could still hear her mothers sobs and cries.

* * *

Bella was tired, and hungry yet she still sprinted through the woods. She hoped that she had put enough distance between herself and the bad men.

When Bella felt that she had run far enough she stopped and sat on the ground.

Bella dug into her pocket and pulled out the only reminder that she had of her family other than her memories. A tiny locket in the shape of heart. On the inside there was a picture of Charlie, Renée, and a new born baby Bella. The name Isabella was engraved into the back of the locket.

Bella curled into the ground and clutched at he locket and began to sob.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw her mother fighting to get to her and her father speaking his final words.

A noise had Bella snapping her head up.

"Mommy?" She whispered. She prayed that her mother had somehow found her.

She squinted in the dark and screamed at what she saw.

A wolf was standing right in front of her.

The wolf lowered itself to the ground, trying to show that he meant no harm.

As the minutes ticked by, Bella realized the wolf wasn't going to hurt her.

Bella snuggled up close to the wolf and began to doze off.

"Protect me," Bella whispered before she fell asleep.

**A/N So guys was that okay? Oh and the wolf Bella is with is just a normal wolf.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

**So Renee wasn't completely human. So what was she? You'll find this out in the next one or two chapter ,but who wants to take a guess?**

**Well here are some questions that might be asked so I will answer them in advance:**

**What inspired me to write this:**

**(Slight Spoiler alert)**

**I read a handful of stories that involve Bella living in the woods, or homeless, until the Cullens or one of the wolves find her.**

**I read two or three Bella/Edward with this type of plot and I think one story I read with this type of plot was a Bella/Embry**

**When will I update:**

**Mostly on Monday's**

**How long are my chapters:**

**About 1,500 words or more. This was a preface so of course it was short.**

**May I ask for 10 reviews before I post a new chappie? Oh and keep in mind I will answer a few of the questions asked in Reviews or Private messages.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** guys!** I'm a total idiot! I freaked up the first version of the chapter pretty badly! I'm so sorry it won't happen again. Here's the re-write.**

**And I'm late on updating. Shhhh!**

**I own nothing but my ideas and thoughts.**

* * *

_One Day Later_

The brown-haired little girl woke up, disoriented.

She blinked her eyes rapidly and quickly sat up.

Bella eyes scanned the forest, searching for the lone wolf that had protected her last night.(A/N I know putting an authors not it the middle of a story is stupid ,but no body read the end authors note on the preface so I'm saying it again. This wolf is just a regular wolf!)

Bella's eyes were rimmed with tears when she couldn't find him.

_Why did he leave me?_ Bella thought to herself as she pushed herself up from the muddy ground.

She roamed the forest in search of her wolf for nearly twenty minutes until she came to a river.

Bella sighed angrily. She was too afraid to cross the river and it was far too long to just go around. She would never find her wolf!

She squatted down to the water's edge and slapped at it with her hands then sat back and dipped her foot into the water. It was too cold to swim across ,not that she planned on doing so.

Bella stood up and walked a few steps along the edge of the river when she noticed a few rocks.

They seemed to be placed there just for her. They were perfectly aligned and seemed like they could get her across the river without any trouble.

She hesitantly stepped on one and stilled herself, making sure she was completely balanced before she would move onto the continued this and nearly made it to the other side before she lost her footing.

With a shriek Bella tried to claw at something before splashing into the rushing water.

Bella sputtered and cried as she fought against the water, trying to pull herself out but, her struggling only seemed to help her sink.

When Bella's head was completely submerged in water she threw her hands up, hoping to catch hold to something and pull herself out.

A moment later something grabbed her hands and yanked her out of the freezing water.

She was dropped onto the ground in front of their feet.

Bella looked up slowly and was met with a pair of red eyes.

The little girl screamed, and tried to scramble away and nearly ended up sending herself back into the river.

"Hush child!" The women yelled and Bella froze.

The women squatted down to Bella's level and stared at her.

"So you're the little runt that escaped the volturi," The woman laughed.

When the woman reached out to touch Bella she flinched, throwing her hands up to protect herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you, girl." The woman said as she placed a finger underneath Bella's chin and lifted her head.

" I should turn you in," The woman said.

Even though Bella was a toddler she understood the meaning of what she said. Her bottom lip began to tremble and eyes filled with tears.

"But, I won't" The stranger continued.

"You must be a special child. You could be a great use to me if needed. What is your name girl?" The woman asked.

"Isabella," Bella mumbled.

" Speak up, child!" The stranger said even though she could hear what the girl muttered. She was not going to spend her time with a timid child.

"Isabella!" Bella said loudly. "What's yours?"

The stranger smiled. "They Call me Victoria."

After a few minutes Victoria ordered Bella to stand up and follow her.

Bella hesitantly stood and followed her.

"For as long as you stay with me you will follow two rules."

"What kind of rules?" Bella asked.

"Important ones. Don't expose yourself to anyone without my permission, and no speaking to anyone without my permission" Victoria said.

"I can't talk!" Bella squeaked.

"Well it's only for your safety," Victoria said.

"Okay,"

"Oh, and if you plan on breaking these rules there will be punishment."

* * *

Bella sighed as she stared up at the sky. Victoria had gone to fetch herself a meal which left Bella to wander around the forest until she came back and found her.

Bella stayed with Victoria for nearly twelve years and only ever broke the no speaking rule once. She received punishment so cruel she didn't dare repeat the years Victoria taught Bella everything she would've learned in school, by the time Bella was seven she was smarter than the average eighth grader. As Bella grew she began to change. She was faster stronger and even had a special power of her own.

Bella wandered around the woods until she managed to trip over thin air and tumble down a hill, not stopping until she struck her head on a rock.

* * *

**At La push**

"_This is pointless," _Seth huffed as he trotted around the forest in wolf form, searching for the nonexistent stench of a leech.

_"Tell me about it." _Paul agreed. There hadn't been any leech's around for months and Paul didn't understand why Sam still had them patrolling at all hours of the night.

_"I'm sick of Sam always forcing me to patrol all day and night with you! Not like you're a horrible person or anything ,but I have school in the morning! Doesn't he care about my education?"_

_"Shut up, Seth"_ Paul mentally growled.

"_Geesh,"_

A gut wrenching scream sounded throughout the forest that pulled Seth and Paul out of their thoughts and sprinting towards the noise.

Nearly a minute later they came up to a clearing and right in front of them was girl sprawled down in the dirt , with blood running down the side of her face.

_"You should go tell Sue to break out the first aid_ kit," Paul said. Seth nodded and quickly began to make his way to his home.

Paul phased, pulled on his shorts and stepped closer to the unconscious girl.

Her hair was extremely long with dirt, twigs, and leaves matted in it. She was wearing a tattered T-shirt and a pair of jeans with rips and holes all over. Her feet were bare and every piece of exposed skin had some sort of bruise on it. You could tell this girl had wondered the woods for more than a day or two.

"Wonder what happened to you," Paul said aloud while he carefully picked up Bella and began to make his way towards Sue's house.

On the way to Sue's house Paul couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the girls face. Paul could tell the girl was beautiful even with the bruises, and scratches littering her face.

When Paul stepped foot on the porch Seth ran outside.

"Mom said to put her on the couch."

Paul nodded and placed her on the couch.

A minute later Sue came into the room, kneeled in front of the girl and started to patch her up.

"What happened to her?" Sue asked.

"Don't know. We found her unconscious in the woods." Paul said.

"It doesn't look like she lives around here." Sue stated.

Paul knew for a fact that the girl didn't live on the reservation or in Forks. Even if she just moved to Forks, word would have spread to La push. Nothing very interesting happened in Forks. Someone moving there would be the hot topic of the month.

"Maybe she was just visiting," Paul suggested.

"Maybe," Sue agreed.

Just as Sue placed the last bandage on Bella she began to stir.

Sue quickly stood up and took a few steps back, motioning for Paul and Seth to do the same.

The girls eyes fluttered until she focused on the ceiling.

Sue, Seth, and Paul watched as the look of confusion on her face change into fear quickly.

Her breathing sped up and her eyes darted from place to place wondering how she had gotten there. This place was defiantly not the forest.

Sue quickly began to whisper to her, trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

Her eyes darted around the room, from Sue, then to Seth, and then landed on Paul.

When their eyes locked, Paul's entire world crumbled. Everything he cared for no longer mattered. The only thing he needed was the peculiar doe eyed girl sitting right in front of him.

* * *

**Yes, the girl is Bella.**

**The wolf Bella was first with was a normal animal. Not a manwolf **

**Okay sooo I was having trouble with transition. Review let me know what needs to be fixed.**

**Also If you want to know why Bella is so willingly staying with Victoria because she was a child and had nobody else..**

**Oh, and those of you who are looking for Save me updates I will update in the next 2 days.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
